


The (Perfect) Proposal

by griffiee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffiee/pseuds/griffiee
Summary: Jughead plans the perfect proposal to Betty, but it doesn't go as planned





	The (Perfect) Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @griffiee and instagram @emilygriffin.books

"How did you know?" I asked, not sure I wanted the answer. I had been careful. I had been secretly planning this for months. I honestly thought she had no idea. How did she know? I clambered up from where I was on my knees, going to put the ring back in my pocket.

"Wait." Betty stopped me. "What are you doing?"

"I was just going to do this another time," I mumbled, "Try to surprise you for real."

She laughed. "Give me that goddamn ring, Jughead Jones, because I plan on marrying you."

"But the proposal-" I began to protest.

"Was perfect," she argued, taking the ring.

I smiled a little. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Juggie, and I can't wait to marry you."


End file.
